


It’s Always Been You (And You)

by moonstargayzing



Series: Stuck on You [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargayzing/pseuds/moonstargayzing
Summary: misamo prepare for a J-line performance. Sana hurts herself. Mimo are there to help. They’re all hurting, but maybe they just need to rely on one another to heal.J-Line more like gay-line :”)Or, what could have happened in Caught (but things are never that easy).





	It’s Always Been You (And You)

**Author's Note:**

> A companion oneshot because “Caught” has hurt everyone so much and we need a break from the angst :(  
It got angsty anyway because my brain went there but it gets better, I promise. <3
> 
> — moonstargayzing

“...5, 6, 7, 8!” Momo yells over the speakers, and the three girls move in perfect synchronization, working through the steps that were already ingrained in their muscle memory. They move as one unit, channeling their wants, hopes, dreams, and passions into their craft, never tiring.

Until Sana lets out a yelp, tumbling to the ground. Momo stops the music immediately, and Mina rushes to her side.

“It’s fine, really- I think I just twisted it a little,” Sana mutters, teary-eyed, as both girls fuss over her like worried mothers. “I was just being clumsy… didn’t watch where I was putting my foot down,” she smiles, more grimace than not, trying to brush them off.

“You need to treat it early so it won’t get worse,” Mina commands, swatting at Sana’s hands so she can get a better look. “Take off your shoe, Sattang. I think I have an ace bandage in my bag…” 

All three girls wince when they see the slight swelling. It’s not too bad, thankfully, and Sana probably only needs a few days of rest.

“Momoring, can you get her some ice? I’m gonna see what else there is we can do,” Mina instructs, already unofficially the commander in this situation. Momo nods, dashing out of the practice room in search for the cafeteria. 

“I’m sorry,” Sana sniffles, breaking the silence that follows. Mina lifts her gaze from where she’s trying to wrap Sana’s ankle, making sure it’s snug but not too tight. 

“I just wanted this to be perfect, since it’s a J-line performance and all- I wanted it to be special. It  _ is _ special. This is probably the most important performance to me and to us- and I- I’ve ruined it-“

Sana lets out a squeak of surprise when she feels Mina’s lips on hers, almost falling backward and catching herself with one arm, the other wrapping around Mina’s shoulders. Mina kisses her once more, softly, tenderly, before pulling away.

“I-I’m sorry,” Mina says once they part, scooting back so there’s a foot of space between them. “You looked so worried and upset and I’ve been wanting to do that for so long and I-“

Sana shuts her up by tugging her closer once again and kissing her properly this time.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Momo’s lost. She doesn’t know how she could possibly be lost in the JYP building when she’s been here countless times, but she is. 

Seeing Sana hurt makes her gut wrench in a horrifying way, and it’s all her fault. She was the one who asked them to practice earlier today, knowing that the other two girls were probably exhausted from their recent schedules.

_ Stupid Momo, not everyone wants to dance so early in the morning like you. And now she’s hurt because of you. _

Momo shakes herself out of her mocking thoughts as she finally finds the ice she’s been looking for, making a quick trek back to the dance practice room.

She’s too focused on trying not to drop the extremely large bag of ice - probably gratuitous in hindsight, that when she looks up, she does just what she tried so hard not to do and drops the whole bag. 

The harsh sound of ice crashing to the ground causes the two girls to jerk away from one another, and the three just stare at one another for a moment before Momo takes off, leaving two panicked girls and one dilapidated bag of ice behind.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Momo’s never denied that Sana is pretty. From the first day she met her all those years ago, and every day after that, she’s always been mesmerized by how adorable her best friend truly is. Every time they go out on one of their friendly dates or stay in to watch a drama, she finds herself stealing extra glances when she can. 

She loves it when Sana wraps herself around her back and when she makes those cute faces when Momo feeds her a spoonful of yogurt. The soft giggles, playful banter, and the way she can truly be herself around the bubbly girl forced their way into her heart and made a home there. Momo came to terms with her crush on Sana long ago.

And then there was Mina. When Mina first showed up, it’s like something finally clicked. Sana and Momo. Momo and Sana. They were always joined at the hip, and Momo never once felt the need for more. But somehow, when Mina joined them, everything truly felt right. 

Watching Mina dance makes something within Momo stir. She remembers the feeling of being challenged, finally wanting to prove herself to another peer in something she’s always excelled at. Their competitiveness soon turned into friendly banter, and the two dancers shared in their love for the art, for the passion, for the way their bodies hurt when they exerted themselves to their limit.

But it wasn’t just their shared love for dance that drew them together. Mina’s quiet smile, the slow one, the one Momo’s sure she’s never given anyone else- that’s what made Momo realize she was done for. 

It makes its appearance when Momo’s not sure she’s fully paying attention (but she certainly is once she sees it), when they’re cuddled up in blankets while Mina tries to teach her how to knit or when she’s showing off a new video game. It makes its appearance when Momo’s so sleepy all she wants to do is curl up in her chair and sleep forever and Mina says, “_okay, honey” _before pulling her into her lap and Momo feels at home. 

Momo’s not sure if falling in love with two girls is okay, but that’s what she’s done.

And now, seeing both girls who have her whole heart kiss hurts too much. She’s always known that one day, she’d have to see them go. One day, Sana would show up with a girlfriend and Momo would be happy for them. One day, Mina’s partner would come to pick her up from their dorm.

But not like this. Momo had to fall for the two girls who fell for one another instead.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


They’re breathless, both from the kiss and from the shock, and Sana speaks up first.

“Mina… I-“

“Momo,” Mina breathes. “We have to find Momo.”

“Mina, listen-“

“We can’t just let her run off, Sana. She can’t get hurt because of this-“

“Mina, I love you,” Sana cries, looking small and unsure. She wipes her eyes, sitting up straight. 

“But I’ve loved Momo from the first time I saw her.” She takes a deep breath, looking up with clarity in her eyes, and Mina knows, knows before she even says anything else, but she still feels her chest tighten with the most inexplicable feeling when she hears Sana speak once more. 

“...I love you both.”

There are tears present in Mina’s eyes too as she takes Sana’s hands in hers, tugging her close.

“I love you both too.”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Momo doesn’t know where she’s going. The corridors are a maze at this point, and she’s crying, and the bright lights are a nuisance with her blurred vision. She’s ready to just sit down where she is in a random hallway when a door opens. She must have returned to the practice room by accident.

“Momo?” Mina’s soft voice, always quiet yet sure, sounds so fragile and unsteady. Momo can’t face her, not like this. She can always just explain that she was merely shocked and never have to bring up her feelings, ever. She doesn’t have to face this. 

Unfortunately, her tears don’t make this an easy task.

“Momo… please look at me,” Mina’s voice pleads, and Momo can see the tips of her shoes in her blurred vision of the ground.

“Mitang, did you find- oh,” Sana’s voice sounds, and Momo hears her best friend shuffle unsteadily until there’s a heavy weight that settles itself beside her. “Momoring, you’re crying…”

Momo wants to bury herself in a hole. She’s never expected to have to deal with her feelings head-on, not when they’ve always been so strong, not when they’ve been for the two girls who have been by her side from the start. 

Mina settles on her other side, already offering her a tissue with hushed whispers. Sana is rubbing soft circles on her back, her other hand gently nudging at her chin, trying to get Momo to look up at her, and Momo just wants to disappear. Do they have to be so nice about everything? She just wants to cry over her messed-up feelings alone.

“You don’t have to say anything, Momo, but we just want to talk,” Sana starts, finally managing to get Momo to look at her. Momo notices tears in her eyes, too, and she wonders if the way she ran away hurt Sana’s feelings. She’s such a horrible friend. She can’t even be supportive of her best friends when they need her.

“We should probably go back into the room, first,” Mina pipes up, and Momo turns to see her on the verge of tears as well. Momo nods silently, not knowing what else to do now that she’s in this predicament. Might as well get it over with.

She never imagined that she’d have to tell either one of her best friends that she had feelings for them, and now she has to tell them both. Right after she caught them kissing. Momo curses her luck.

Mina tugs Momo’s arm gently until she stands, and they both help Sana hobble back to the room, setting her down on the worn couch against the wall. 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


It’s been silent for far too long. Mina doesn’t know if it’s been thirty seconds or thirty minutes. Momo’s stopped crying, but she’s stayed curled in a little ball between them, and Sana tries to conceal her wince as she flexes her ankle. Mina wants to reach over Momo’s shoulder and grab Sana’s hand for support, but she bites her lip and decides against it.

“So,” Momo pipes up suddenly, her voice surprisingly clear for someone who’s stayed muffled by her tear-stained shirt for a while now.

“I didn’t see it wrong, right? I saw you both…”

“Kissing,” Sana finishes for her once Momo’s sudden strength fails her. “You saw us kissing. It was the first time, Momo- I swear it’s never happened before.”

Mina doesn’t understand why Sana feels so strongly about this, why she needs Momo to know this point.

“We’d never go behind your back like that, Momo. We love you-“

“DON’T-“ Momo jerks up, and Mina and Sana both flinch. Momo’s shoulders slump, and she looks so defeated. “Don’t say that,” she whispers, looking so small. 

“You don’t get to say that when… when all I’ve ever done is love you too.”

Sana and Mina exchange glances. Who does Momo love? Mina can feel her heart rising to her throat, and her mind reels with possible endings. 

This is going to be both the happiest and saddest day of her life. 

“Momo…” Sana coaxes, her eyes pleading as she lays a hand on the eldest’s arm gently. “Who-”

“You,” Momo blurts out, her tears starting again. “I’ve loved you since day one, Sana. You’ve always been by my side- you’re the one I want.”

Mina feels her heart breaking, finds it hard to breathe. She doesn’t know when the tears started, but they’re there, streaming down her cheeks and tucking themselves in her shirt like a secret.

“But one day, Mina showed up, and I- I love her too.” Momo looks up at Mina this time, fear and a thousand apologies screaming in her eyes. 

“I fell in love with both of you, and now nothing will ever be the same.”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


It’s funny how when there’s so many possibilities for a happy ending, when there’s a simple solution in plain sight, there still has to be so much pain and hurt in order to get there. 

Sana looks at the two girls who hold her whole heart and then back down at her burning ankle, wondering how to soothe the pain.

But it’s Mina who finally pipes up, voice quiet and quivering, shifting so that she can take both of their hands in hers.

“Momo, will you kiss me?”

Sana offers her an encouraging smile, and Momo can’t refuse.

Seeing her two best friends kiss doesn’t add more to the pain, but rather, chips away at it. And Sana finally knows the answer.

The desperate way in which Momo whimpers as she clings to Mina’s shoulders is too painful to watch, and Sana needs Momo to know.

Sana needs Momo to know what she’s always known.

_ I love you, I love you, I love you. I always have, Momo. _

She doesn’t realize she’s said those words out loud until she sees Momo’s tear-stained face in front of her own, and Mina gives Momo a final push before they’re kissing, too, and everything finally falls into place.

“It’s always been you,” Momo breathes against Sana’s lips once they pull away, drawing a sigh from Sana’s mouth, before she turns and grabs Mina’s hand as well, “and you, too.”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


The three of them stay silent like that for a while, cuddled up with their steady breaths and nothing else. 

“So,” Sana starts, and for some reason, they all start giggling. 

“Girlfriends?” Sana asks in the cutest and brightest voice, and Momo and Mina both try to crawl in her lap, nudging one another for space until they’re both awkwardly draped across her torso.

“Girlfriends.” Mina and Momo both answer, breathing heavily from the exertion.

Sana whines in a muffled voice about how she’s injured and she deserves better treatment, and the other two girls shut her up with kisses on both sides of her face.

Maybe they could have done this sooner, maybe with a lot less pain, but they’re here, all together, and it feels like home.

It’s always been Sana and Momo, Momo and Mina, Mina and Sana.

It’s always been Mina, Momo, and Sana, all together. They just needed time to figure it out.

But when they finally do, it becomes something beautiful.

  
  
  


* * *

A/N: 

I have a  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing)

Come ask me things on  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) :)

Didn’t turn out exactly how I was expecting and I might be a little upset- I’ve been having a slump that’s slowly getting worse so I’m sorry if it’s not what you were wanting

I also said it’d be soft but I went angsty again but the ending is soft right :”)

I’m thinking of adding a second part that has just fluffy domesticity because I’ve hurt you all like this a second time— let me know what you think!

— moonstargayzing 

  
  



End file.
